baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Ajantis Ilvastarr
|allegiance = Companion |organization = Order of the Radiant Heart |area = Fishing Village, Southern road (AR1400 – 1573.3145) |strength = 17 |dexterity = 13 |constitution = 16 |intelligence = 12 |wisdom = 13 |charisma = 17 |total_scores = 88 |conflict = Evil party members |voice_actor = Jason Marsden |creature_codes = AJANTI.cre }} Ajantis Ilvastarr is a male human and lawful good paladin in Baldur's Gate. Gorion's Ward may choose him as a companion. In Shadows of Amn, they will most likely have a tragic encounter. __TOC__ Background Ajantis is the only paladin of Helm companion in the original game and a member of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart. He originally hails from Waterdeep and is Keldorn's squire. Biography Personality Ajantis is a hot-headed do-gooder who senses evil everywhere and is rather quick to jump to conclusions. He is determined and dutiful and not afraid to die for the greater good. But he also rather naive and sees the world in only black and white. Furthermore, he is a gentleman and will make sure people behave when women are around. Relationships *Ajantis will eventually attack any of the evil party members, but you can call him off by controlling him to do something else. You can also prevent an altercation from taking place by having Xan on the same party, as he will talk Ajantis down before things come to blows. Because Ajantis responds this way to all evil party members, individual evil characters will only be covered below if there is some interaction between the two beyond this. *Ajantis gets along well with Branwen. He likes her and thinks she's beautiful, and she respects him for his prowess as a warrior. *Ajantis also has a bit of a thing for Dynaheir, and will compliment her appearance. She responds positively to him, appreciating his decency. *Edwin is actively disdainful towards Ajantis and will frequently insult him. As with all evil party members, Ajantis will eventually attack him. *Ajantis especially dislikes Eldoth - In addition to his usual interactions with evil party members, Ajantis will regularly chastise Eldoth regarding his conduct towards the rest of the party. *Ajantis disapproves of Faldorn's behavior and the way she approaches things. *There is a strong mutual respect between Ajantis and Garrick, who both see each other as men of honor. *Kagain is disdainful towards Ajantis and sees him as an altruistic moron. As with all evil characters, Ajantis will eventually attack Kagain. *Ajantis gets along with Khalid very well. *There is a strong mutual respect between Ajantis and Kivan. *Quayle really rubs Ajantis the wrong way, but that's not too surprising, seeing as he has that effect on almost everyone. *Ajantis and Safana have a rather interesting relationship. Ajantis disapproves of Safana's conduct and will chastise her for it, but at the same time, he does not discourage her frequent advances and in fact seems to rather enjoy the attention. *Skie gets along well with Ajantis and sees him as a good friend. *Though Ajantis will, as previously mentioned, eventually attack any evil party members, Tiax in particular will try to actively provoke him, throwing insults at him. *Viconia is disdainful towards Ajantis and will try to boss him around. As with all evil party members, Ajantis will eventually attack her. *Xan does not think highly of Ajantis and believes he is a man of hollow convictions and a shallow view of the world who is too eager to rush to his death. Ajantis, however, seems to genuinely respect Xan's opinions and advice - in fact, Xan is the only one who can talk Ajantis down and prevent him from attacking evil party members. *Yeslick enjoys Ajantis's company and sees him as a friend. *Ajantis despises Dorn Il-Khan and if he joins the party, Ajantis will leave. However, if Ajantis joins the party after Dorn, Dorn will not leave. They will still eventually fight though. ''Baldur's Gate'' On a quest to fight the bandits and put an end to their operations, Ajantis has come to the region to prove his worth to the Order, hoping it will earn him knighthood. Recruitment Ajantis is available to be recruited for the party from Chapter One on. He can be found near the Fishing Village north of the Friendly Arm Inn, standing on the road south of the settlement. If dismissed from the party, he will wait wherever the player leaves him. Quests Ajantis is not specifically involved in quests. Gameplay Next to Safana, Ajantis' charisma of 17 is the highest of any companion in the game, making him an excellent leader for good-aligned parties to gain store discounts and favorable reaction adjustments. His good strength and constitution scores let him fill both front-line combatant and tank role well. Ajantis' level, skills and equipment upon initially picking him up scale according to the average party level. He will either be level 2, 4 or 6. He has a rather poor skill set, as the Bastard Sword that he initially specialized in, and comes equipped with, is a one-handed weapon. It is far better to recruit him early, both to maximize his hp and to better manage his proficiencies. In the Enhanced Edition, companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) to manually level them up and gain more control of their status. Items *Ajantis has the following gear when joining the party for the first time: a Helmet, a Medium Shield, a Bastard Sword and – depending on level – either ChainL2, SplintL4 or Plate MailL6. ''Shadows of Amn'' Ajantis has a short appearance during the Journey to the Windspear Hills: when arriving there, a group of monsters will attack the party. Once they lay dead on the ground, it is revealed that they were actually a group of paladins of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart, disguised by a spell from Lord Jierdan Firkraag. If Anomen or Keldorn are in the party, they will identify their leader as Ajantis. Trivia *Ajantis' portrait is based on BioWare co-founder Ray Muzyka. *He is also one of the main characters of the 1998 promotional ''Baldur's Gate'' comic. Quotes Gallery Ajantis-Sprite.png|Ajantis' in-game sprite Ajantis Ilvastarr AJANTIS Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, slightly brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II Ajantis-Comic.png|Ajantis in the 1998 Baldur's Gate comic External links * References pl:Ajantis Category:Lawful good companions Category:Companions of lawful ethos Category:Companions of good morality Category:Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart